Mariachis
by Viictoriia
Summary: ¿Mariachis? No creo que en Japón haya muchos de ellos… es una misión imposible… pero no tanto para un borracho y… ¿si ese borracho es Naruto?.


Tenia ganas de escribir algo divertido :3

Naruto no pertenece.

Mariachi

1…2… 3… 4… 5… ¿o? 10… 11… 12… 13… 14… 15…

Ya no importaba pues había olvidado cuantas copas había tomado, no había ningún motivo, solo una divertida salida de amigos, Kiba, Neji, Shino, shikamaru, Choji, Lee el soso de Sasuke incluso Sai estaba ahí, todos completamente borrachos y ya en la madrugada cuando en aquel bar en el que estaba los echaron prácticamente a patadas cada uno a un lado diferente se fueron tambaleándose y desvariando cosas de borrachos, que realmente no importaban.

-La, la, larai, la

Canturreaba Naruto. Se paró un instante. Y pensó en su chica.

-Y si le llevo flores o chocolates

Pensó de repente.

-No… Muy ridículo

Dijo pensando en lo cursi y cliché que parecía… No en que alas 3 de la mañana no había ningún local abierto donde venderían eso…

Y como todas las ideas que tenía una apareció repentinamente.

-Un mariachi… Le llevare serenata

Dijo, pues en una de sus tantas misiones habia conocido a un chico, que le había contado cual fue la cosa más romántica que le hizo a su novia, allá en su país. Le había contado que le había llevado una serenata y él le había cantado mientras la afortunada miraba desde el balcón. El chico de cabellos de oro se había emocionada tanto que decidió hacer lo mismo, pero sin suerte, en Konoha no había mariachis… Pero cabe destacar que en aquel momento no estaba borracho, y la determinación de un borracho es palabra…

Y vaya que la tuvo pues los busco hasta por debajo de las piedras, y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse allá en un callejón, conocido por mezclar varias culturas, comida, ropa, etc.… los encontró 7 integrantes vestidos de negro con detalles dorados, en una esquina platicando alegremente.

-Buenas

-Buenas

Exclamaron los mariachis al mismo tiempo al verlo, suerte para el que hablaban su idioma.

-Hip, quiero una serenata para mi chica

-Mira que hasta en Japón hay borrachos que en su arranque hacen este tipo de locuras… ¿hijo estas seguro de que la chica lo aceptara bien?

Dijo esta ultima refiriéndose al chico pues había recordado varias experiencias en su país natal, de chicos iguales a él borrachos que llevaban serenatas y solo terminaban con un florerazo en la cabeza, otros simplemente con un grito "Te has equivocado de casa yo no soy Cecilia, me llamo María imbécil"

El Rubio lo pensó…

-Seee

Ellos solo suspiraron

-Claro… llévanos

Dijeron alegres los chicos mientras subían a una furgoneta blanca, Naruto entro alegremente mientras les llevo a la dirección se perdieron varias veces ya que estaba tan borracho que confundía la derecha con la izquierda y la izquierda con la derecha.

-Hip girar en la segunda estrella a la derecha, volando hasta el amanecer, ahí encontraran el país de nunca jamás… hip

Los mariachis solo vieron como el tipo se desmayo como un saco de patatas, pensaron que estaba muerto… pero unos minutos después se despertó como si nada.

-Y entonces estaba en las ultimas contra todo el puto Akatsuki para mi solo… que los mil ocho mil Pains… Que Orochimaru… El gay de Sasuke ahí estaba, que el primer hokage también el segundo el tercero ni en cuenta, que el cuarto es mi papá… no que ahí estaba de todo contra mí solo y que yo bien verga.s me les voy "órale que chidori ni que nada ten tu Rasengan" y luego... y luego… ¿y luego que paso?

-No lo sé niño nosotros somos los encargados de una serenata…

-¡Así!

Dijo recordando, tomo algo de aire y con suerte llegaron a la casa, era de dos pisos con una linda vista desde la terraza, era una casa bastante bonita y extensa, Tsunade se la había regalado cuando Naruto trajo de vuelta a Sasuke y termino con todo, Naruto le había pedido a Sakura que se mudara a vivir con él hace unos cuantos días atrás formalizando aun mas su noviazgo.

-1… 2… 3…

Empezaron a sonar las trompetas y luego las guitarras, los violines etc, etc y después una voz grave.

-Si nos dejan nos vamos a querer toda la vida… Si nos dejan nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo

Empezaron con una clásica.

El ruido despertó a la Chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Pero qué rayos?

Salió del balcón llevaba una blusa de tirantes blanca, y un mini short rosa, salió medio dormida y en cuanto vio al los 7 hombre ahí se tapo avergonzada corrió por su bata y salió al balcón.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Naruto?

Grito fuerte pues la música era alta.

-Te traje serenata

-¿Serenata?

Dijo tratando de asimilar pues no sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando su novio.

-¿Pero qué disparates dices? ¿Quién diablos son ellos?, ¿de donde son?

Dijo al escucharlos cantar pues claramente aquello no era su idioma.

-Si nos dejan... De todo lo demás los olvidamos... Si nos dejan

-¿No pueden cantar algo en japonés?

Dijo cuando terminaron la canción…

-No lo creo…

-nee sea lo que sea que estén cantando a de ser bonito... síganle Muchachos…

Sakura miro al cabeza de chorlito, no sabía ni de que iba aquello, pero parecía que era algo "romántico por parte del chico" miro como trataba de seguir el ritmo y trataba de cantar…

-Baka pero si muy apenas sabes hablar bien el japonés

Dijo tiernamente escuchando la siguiente balada, pues al día siguiente pondría investigar en la bendita Wikipedia que era lo que significaba.

Y así fue pues nada mas amaneció bajo a la sala en la cual tenían en el ordenador y busco.

Serenata: El origen de la serenata está en las baladas que los enamorados cantaban frente a las ventanas de la amada al atardecer.

En varios países de América Latina, como Colombia, Venezuela, México, Perú y otros, el término "serenata" se refiere al hecho de llevar, generalmente por las noches, un conjunto de cuerdas típico y tradicional, por ejemplo un Mariachi (en el caso de México) o la Tuna (de origen español pero que se extendió por América Latina), un dúo o un trío con intérpretes de los instrumentos típicos del país, al exterior de la casa de una dama, y hacer que el conjunto interprete y cante canciones para que el hombre exprese sentimientos variados, por lo común de amor, agradecimiento o deseos de reconciliación.

Sakura Sonrió.

-¿Qué rayos paso anoche?

Dijo una voz a lado de ella.

-Me duele todo…

Se levanto del sillón donde se había dormido en una muy mala postura, Sakura se acerco a él y le dio un beso bastante intenso y cuando se separo de él el chico aun tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta como esperando un poco más.

-No sé qué rayos paso anoche… y no importa después preguntare…

Dijo abriendo los ojos y atrayendo así él el cuerpo de su amante dándole un gran beso que los tumbo a ambos en el sillón. De ahí a lo que paso es otra historia.

Fin.

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
